lirio girl
by enma95
Summary: es la hidtoria de un chico llamado "hiroigi takamoto" la historia cuenta la relacion solitaria del chico pero el destido y el tiempo le regalan una esperansa. la aparicion de una super hunama genetinamente formada por la ciencia, la chica le enseñara cosas que el nunca abia visto, la apariencia del verdadero amor.
1. Chapter 1

Acto #1 "cambios repentinos"

-un día de clase en la preparatoria "tenkeshi" un joven de la preparatoria llamado **hiroigi**, edad de 17 años, un día de clase muy lluvioso, el joven ve tras su ventana de su salón pasando el tiempo mirando caer las gotas de lluvia, esperando su próxima clase materia; biología, el chico no estaba tan preocupado por la clase de biología. Porque la profesora anterior la suspendieron por una enfermedad, y él pensaba bajo la lluvia;

Hiroigi: (distraído) porque, ¿porque yo sigo solo? al parecer esto destinado a la soledad. Cuando será el día que encontrare el amor verdadero, es cierto, sigo estando solo porque ya no confió en nadie. Esto es cursi, pero es lo que siento…

Cuando de repente abren la puerta del salón. La aparición de la profesora nueva de biología llamada **kumitsu tashinori**, llego presentándose;

Kumitsu sensei: (animada) ¡buenos días jóvenes, como podrán ver soy la profesora nueva de biología de 5to–A y también su profesora guia, espero que esta año de poco tiempo nos llevemos bien me llama "**kumitsu tashinori**" pero para ustedes soy Kumi sensei.

En el momento el mejor amigo de hiroigi llamado "HISHASHI KUMURO" le comenta a hiroigi;

Hishashi: (dirigido a su amigo) oye hiroigi? viste la profesora nueva es muy linda ¡no!

Hiroigi: (distraído) ¿Qué? Si claro! si muy linda…

Hishashi: (preguntando) ¿te pasa algo amigo? Te veo muy distraído, que te pasa?

Hiroigi: (sonriente) no nada amigo solo estaba pensando en algo tonto y nada más.

En el momento en que los amigos estaban hablando otro persona llamada "saya buzushima" una compañera de clase, acercándose a ello diciendo;

Saya: (parada en frente cruzada de brazos) déjalo hishashi, solo piensa en tonterías, como todo en tiempo, en sí mismo, Distraído. ¿Todo el tiempo estas pensado como tonto? eres así desde el jardín de niños, por qué no,

El joven hiroigi se levanta de su asiento y golpeando su mesa enojado le dice a la chica;

Hiroigi: (molesto) ¡cállate"… solo me ases quedar como un tonto, todo el tiempo, solo porque eres la más inteligente del salón, puedes pasar por encina de todos? no creo.

En momentos todos escucharon los gritos de hiroigi y la profesora se sorprendió el primer momento en que lo vio, pensando entre sí misma diciendo;

Kumi sensei: (entre sí misma): pensé que no me encontraría con esto, vaya este chico es de tratar con paciencia.

Hishashi dirigiéndose a hiroigi le dice;

Hishashi: (sujetándolo a su amigo) déjala hiroigi! no importa además ella es una chica, debes tratarla como una dama, sea como sea.

Saya: (mirando el suelo) porque tan fuerte, en realidad no sabes lo que son los sentimientos. "no sabes"" por eso es que estas así "!**solo**¡"

El chico al ver el comportamiento de la chica, queda paralizado y lentamente se sienta en su puesto y recuerda lo que el pensaba hace un momento, triste y desmotivado por las palabras de su amiga saya, se dice en sus pensamientos;

Hiroigi: "SOLO"…

La profesora dirigiéndose al grupo de hiroigi dice;

Kumi sensei: (dando ánimos) chicos! Cálmense, son compañeros de clases, vamos..! Cambien esas caras, bueno chicos cambiando de tema, "veamos", estamos a fines de curso y necesitamos puntos extras y así superaremos con éxitos el curso de este mes, "entonces" yo planee antes de venir como sumaremos puntos en esta materia tan bella como la biologia. Veremos un tema completo llamado la biodiversidad.

Cada uno se le dará una semilla mañana, de nuestro jardín de la institución para que ustedes la siembren y sin en un mes surge esta semilla, digo estas plantas que ahora son semilla, esta baldra en su puntuación final un 50% de la nota, es de suma importancia para todos y así que: "A TRABAJAR TODOS DESTE MAÑANA".

El salón competo entusiasmado por su nueva profesora, animados gritaban;

El salón: (alegres) "ssiiii" en marcha… daremos todo… siii…

Hiroigi: (cruzado de brazos) eso es absurdo, sembrar una semilla, no soy bueno para eso.

¡Además! eso es para chicas. No va conmigo.

La profesora tsuyi en una poción pensativa se dice entre si misma;

Kumi sensei: (pensativa mirando al chico) como lo he dicho! Este chico es de llevársela bien, pero yo lo are pensar mejor.

El clima desciende y empieza a escampar, justo en momento libre la campana suena y todos de levantan se sus asientos.

Kumi sensei: Bueno chicos hora libre" pueden salir todo con calma salga... "por favor con cuidado"…

En el momento que todos salen a la hora libre, hiroigi sale de ultimo y la profesora de dice;

Kumi sensei: espera un momento!, necesito hablar contigo takamoto.

Hiroigi: Kumitsu sensei!

Kumi sensei: se que para ti soy una completa extraña pero, pareciera que te conociera de hace mucho tiempo, veras no te deprimas sé que encontraras a ese alguien especial, vuelve a confiar en las personas dicen que el destino es incierto y que el tiempo es sabio. Por eso trata de ser mejor persona y no sierres tu corazón.

Hiroigi: pero!

Kumi sensei: sabes, tu promedio en esta materia es muy baja, ya me estás diciendo comoes tu temperamento, que no puedes procrear una semilla. Porque si no sabes llevar las cosas con calma, no podrás alcanzar mi objetivo, ¡procrear una semilla! Las plantas son censores de sentimientos, si tú las tratas mal ellas morirán, pero si tú esperas un poco y le dedicas tiempo y la tratas con amor, ella te dará frutos, ella son como nosotras las mujeres, de dedicar tiempo y confianza en lo que quieres lograr, "enamorarlas" así que tomo esta como un consejo. Para que el día en que encuentres el amor verdadero, apliques esta teoría "te lo dice una mujer".

-"recuerda; no cierres tu corazón y empieza a ver a las personas de mejor manera, busca dentro de ellas tal vez encuentres lo que tanto has buscado.

Hiroigi: (levantándose) no se preocupe llevare esto en mente.

En ese momento hiroigi se levanta de la silla y se retira del salón.

La profesora le recuerda;

Kumi sensei: "no lo olvides" con fe y amor.

Hiroigi: (agradecido) gracias Kumitsu sensei.

Kumi sensei: para ustedes no solo soy una simple profesor, quiero ser algo más que una profesora, quiero ser su mejor amiga, "su consejera" llámame Kumi. ¡sí!

Hiroigi: "entendido"

En un lugar de Japón, en la compañía geo ecológica "Wols ozone" esta compañía se encarga de hacer medios para poder salvar el mundo de la contaminación. Pero esta compañía estaba utilizando material bilógico, estaban haciendo experimentos con A.D.N humano para desafiar A LA MADRE NATURALEZA, creando un experimento que fuera capaz de procrear nueva vida humana combinada con particular vegetales, esta planta se hace llamar: "**liriodidritina**" esta plata fue creada como una matriz humana que pueda procrear una nueva especie súper humanas, los científicos la llamaron "madre naturaleza" esta podría ser capaz de crear vida vegetal , podría convertir una simple semilla en dos segundos a árbol, gracias a su polen avanzado llamado, "partícula **naturiza**" gracias a esto los científicos con este gran descubrimiento podría salvar al mundo de catástrofes naturales y salvar al mundo de la extinción de la vegetación .

Esta planta seria transportada a una zona controlada y libre de agente contaminante y así esta planta procreara de esta manera crecerá verticalmente abajo.

El mundo entero al ver esta gran Azaña todo estaban ansioso por probar este descubrimiento, varios países querían esta semilla pero lo científicos creadores de esta Azaña los hermanos **harfoths,** ellos querían probar esta Azaña en un lugar muy espacioso y entonces la transportaron a una zona seca de campos de arroz al este de Japón, localización –Okinawa- a campos abiertos donde la planta pudiera procrear libremente.

En una avioneta particular donde está esta planta, estaba en una caja bien sellada, esta caja era de vidrio, luego de su llegada iniciarían con el proyecto nutriza.

Cuando la avioneta volaba hasta su objetivo, esta semilla se encontraba en la zona de carga, pero los pilotos pasaron por una turbulencia de 15 segundos, lo cual la caja de vidrio se desajusto de su amarres, y por accidente uno de los conductores **oprimió el botón de la compuerta, haciendo que la caja rodara hasta caerse de avión,** por casualidad la avioneta pasaban por donde estaba la preparatoria tenkashi Esta caja se alojó en esta institución, justo en el jardín de la escuela. Estrellándose fácilmente con el suelo.

"AL DIA SIGUIENTE..."

Casa takamoto.

Sonando el reloj a las 7:30 am, hiroigi se levanta y bostezando se da cuenta que va tarde a clase, y con rapidez se levanta de su cama y se mete a la ducha, después de 5 minutos sale de la ducha y se viste preparándose para macharse la escuela. La madre le pregunta si va comer;

Mitsuki: (madre del chico) cielo apúrate"" que se te va a enfriar la comida"!

Contestando hiroigi con rapidez le contesta;

Hiroigi: (apresurado) no mama no puedo comer, voy a llegar tarde a mi clase, lo ciento mama será en otra oportunidad

El joven bajando las escaleras de su casa con rapidez corre hasta la puerta y sale corriendo, en el camino a la institución escucha un grito a lo lejos;

"hey hiroigi espérame"…

Al voltear se trataba de su mejor amigo, acercándose a él le pregunta.

Hishashi: (saludando) hiroigi como estas porque tanta prisa…

Hiroigi: llegaremos tarde a clases.

Hishashi: (despreocupado) no te preocupes tanto, la primera clase de hoy es biología, nos toca con la profesora más buena y linda de institución, por eso no me preocupo.

Hiroigi: no me preocupa la profesora. Mi preocupación es que si nos cierran las puertas de la institución "no podremos entrar eso es lo que en realidad me preocupa.

Hishashi: (preocupado) "si cierto"

Caminando su amigo le hace una pregunta;

Hishashi: "¡ hey hiroigi…

Hiroigi: ¿Qué pasa? Amigo.

Hishashi: ¿Qué te dijo Kumi sensei ayer cuando te llamo?

Hiroigi: "para que quieres saber eso"

Hishashi: ¡solo pregunto!

Hiroigi: te dire.

-me dijo algo acerca de las plantas…, tenía que tratar la semilla con fe y amor.

Hishashi: (riendo) eso es muy cursi! Y porque te dijo eso..?

Hiroigi: por lo que paso con saya ayer.

Hishashi: ¿Qué? "que le gritaste"

Hiroigi: "si"

Cuando ya estaban llegando a la escuela hiroigi se detiene un momento, y por la mente le pasa lo le avía dicho saya.

"pensamiento de saya":

-" porque tan fuerte, en realidad no sabes lo que son los sentimientos. "no sabes"" por eso es que estas así "!**solo**¡"

En el momento que hishashi ve a su amigo que está detenido y pensativo se detiene el también y le dice;

Hishashi: "hiroigi que pasa?

Al escuchar las palabra de su mejor amigo, "despierta" y le dice...

Horiogi: "no es nada" amigo.

Hishashi: hey amigo, si estás pensando en lo que te dijo saya, "no te preocupes" ¡ si te lo dijo es porque estaba en un momento desesperante "si " olvídalo.

Hiroigi: (sonriente) si! tienes razón, gracias te debo una amigo.

Hishashi: "de nada"

Para eso están los amigos. Para ayudarse.

"deprisa apurémonos"…

Hiroigi: "si"…

-luego de una algar caminata a la escuela, ellos iban retrasados, cuando ya faltaban solo un poco, les estaban cerrando puertas y en ese momento Hishashi grita con gran voz…

Hishashi: (gritando fuerte) "¡heeyy no nos dejen afuera por favor, "esperen…"

El momento el que el portero escucha los grito del chico y que venía con mucha prisa, el portero les dejo entrar.

Los muchachos pasaron y volteando hacia tras respondieron

="¡muchas gracias!"=

-corrieron por los pacillo de la institución, cuando ya faltaban 10 minutos para lo clase de biología, los chicos corrieron hasta cansarse.

-en otra situación la profesora estaba pasando lista para saber quién vino y quien falto diciendo;

Kumi sensei: sarenshi, subaki, run, kurikuo, saya…

En el momento los alumnos contentas que está presente.

La profesora pasando lista pasa por el nombre de hishashi y llamándolo repetidamente y dice:

Kumi sensei: "hishashi", hishashi…

Valla el primer día de clase conmigo y se le ocurre llegar tarde…

En el salón rápidamente abren la puerta repentinamente al entra junto al llegar a la puerta, era hishashi y diciéndole a la profesora;

Hishashi: (rogando) estoy presente, aquí estoy junto a tiempo…

Respondiéndole Kumi sensei;

Kumi sensei: "lo siento mucho" joven, ya lo coloque como no presente con marcador permanente.

Hishashi: (alterado) ¡Queee…! no Kumi sensei se lo ruego no en su clase no, no, noo…! favor yo quiero ser un niño bueno en su clase "noo…" no es justo…"

Kumi sensei: (en mano lista) lo siento joven pero son regla del director no puedo hacer nada. Para la próxima esfuérzate más.

Hiroigi acercándose a su amigo paso por paso le toca su hombro y le da dos palmadas y le dice;

Hiroigi: no te preocupes será en otro día…

Hishashi: (con cara de llorón) no es justo…

La profesora continuando su cruzo nombra el nombre de hiroigi.

Hiroigi en camino a su mesa contesta;

Hiroigi: "presente"…

En el momento que él contesta saya compañera de clase se le quedo mirando por un rato y pensaba;

Saya: (pensado) "waoo" hiroigi es muy bello y serio, pero si le digo lo que siento por él, seré el hazmerreír de la escuela al estar presente con un tonto y bueno para nada como él.

"bueno" tal vez fui muy dura con el ayer, ¡necesito hablar con él!

Kumi sensei dirigiéndose a sus alumnos les explica cómo tiene que prepararse para la clase de jardinería.

Kumi sensei: "bueno chicos, el día comenzó, así que comencemos nosotros con él, caminaremos hasta la jardinería de la institución, recuerden que vamos en busca de semillas, ustedes tienen que sembrar esta semilla y hacerla procrear en un periodo de 3 meses, esta será su nota final,

"y así q salgamos a buscar esas semillas"…

El salón completo salió hacia el jardín de la institución y poniendo en marcha objetivo.

En el jardín avían varias semillas, de todas formas; girasol, orquídeas, etc.

En el momento a hiroigi no le importó la situación y recoger semillas, para él, eso no le importaba.

La profesora explicando el origen de cada semilla y recolectando semillas se topa con semilla extraña, pero ella lo tomo con calma.

Al ver a hiroigi distraído se le acerca y le dice;

Kumi sensei:"recuerda lo que te dije".

Dándole a giroigi en la mano la semilla extraña de color verde con negro de le dice:

Kumi senseii: esta semilla te enseñara a tener confianza en ti mismo, y entonces espero, que que pongas en marcha mi objetivo, "¡recuerda, con fe y amor!".

Hiroigi mirando en su mano la semilla extraña llamada "madre naturaleza" cosa que él no savia en realidad su verdadero origen, habla entre si mismo mirando su mano.

Y dice entre sí:

Hiroigi: "que semilla tan extraña"…

Al transcurrir el tiempo de clases el chico se marcha hasta su casa pensando lo q le avía dicho Kumi sensei. Y se le pasa por la mente; "recuerda con fe y amor".

El joven poniendo su mirada al cielo, se ríe de una manera inocente. En el momento en que voltea la cara Asia riba alguien le llama;

"oye takamoto"…

El voltea y ve que es su amiga saya, el joven respondiendo:

Hiroigi: ¿qué pasa saya?

Saya: (apenada) recuerdas lo que paso ayer…?

Hiroigi: sucede algo?

Saya: (disculpándose) fui muy fuerte contigo, no savia en la situación en que estabas, por favor perdóname no quise decir eso.

El chico mirándola a los ojos le dice;

Hiroigi: (sonriente) no te preocupes, ya eso paso así que a lo pasado hay que dejarlo atrás.

Saya: (emocionada y alegre) hiroigi tu si eres generoso "gracias".

La chica lo abrasa el chico con amor y hiroigi piensa en el momento entre sí;

-"si es cierto, las plantas son como las mujeres, si las tratas con amor ellas te darán frutos con amor…

La tarde callo y el chico marchándose a su casa, llega y abre la puerta de su cuarto y entra, quitándose los zapatos se tira a su cama y se pone a pensar:

"valla que día, en realidad Kumi sensei tenía razón, mi promedio de este mes es muy bajo tengo que prepararme para poder pasar esa materia, "que tan difícil puede ser sembrar una semillas, es fácil solo hacer un orificio en el suelo y enterrarla y a esperar que crezca, es fácil muy fácil.

En esa misma noche El joven sale hasta su patio, a ser lo prometido "(sembrar la semilla)". Cuando de repente llega su madre diciéndole:

Mitsuki oye cielo q ases en medio de la noche, vas a pescar un resfriado.

Hiroigi: ¡nada mama, solo sembrado mi proyecto de jardinería.

Mitsuki "has dicho jardinería".

Hiroigi: si mama… ¡

Mitsuki yo soy campeona en eso hijo, tu madre fue 3 veces campeona en listones de jardinería.

-Yo te enseñare a hacerlo, mira tú abres un agujero muy profundo, máximo 20 centímetros y la tierra restante la ligas con fertilizante, y luego colocas la semillas en un lugar donde al ella se le sea fácil de crecer sin obstáculos y luego riegas el fertilizante ligado con tierra.

Hiroigi: ya mama… no me tienes q explicar algo que ya se... sí.

Mitsuki ¡"solo trataba de ayudar…

Hiroigi: no te sientas mal mama, solo que eso ya me lo avían explicado sabes que para mi tu eres especial, desde que papa se fue yo te he querido decir que no importa lo que pase tu eres la única mujer que amare.

El chico terminando de hacer lo que estaba haciendo con su madre el joven arrodillado al suelo le dice al suelo en donde estaba la semilla enterrada.

" Tu crecerás con fe y amor".

15 días después…

Al tiempo siguiente todos lo del salón ansiosos por sus plantas, estaban hablando como sus plantas estaban creciendo con éxito.

(El salón): oye y tú planta?

La mía ya floreció un tallo,

Está en perfectas condiciones…

En el momento en que todos estaban hablando de sus plantas hiroigi estaba preocupado y diciendo;

Hiroigi: (preocupado) esto es malo, las mía ni siquiera me ha dado un tallo ya no sé qué hacer…!

Acercándose hishashi y saya le preguntan;

Hishashi: ¿te pasa algo amigo?

Saya: "si" que sucede…?

Hiroigi: ¡nada chicos no se preocupen…

Saya: si de algo yo sé de ti, es que cuando te veo así te pasa algo.

Hishashi: saya? Y como sabes eso, heenn…?

Saya: n…no! Solo digo por decirlo…

Hishashi:b bueno chicos se lo diré, hace 15 días que mi plata no florece y eso me está causando problemas…

Hishashi: (dudoso) tu planta?

Saya: pero en 15 días aparecen los primeros cambios?

Hiroigi: (súper preocupado) ni siquiera un tallo.

Saya: no puede ser, perderás el año por una materia.

Hiroigi: ya lo sé. E echo de todo como me lo explicaron y "nada". Todas las noches me ponía hablarle cosas lindas y cursis pero nada que sale, me va a quedar la materia de biologia.

Hishashi: y que podemos hacer por ti amigo.

Hiroigi:"nada viejo, nada.

Saya: (motivada) "bueno… no importa, nosotros te estaremos apoyando, cierto hishashi"…

Hishashi: si...

Hiroigi: gracias chicos.

Al transcurrir el tiempo el chico el toco la hora de salida y el entonces la profesora Kumi sensei lo llama;

Kumi sensei: "hey huroigi kun!"

Hiroigi: que sucede Kumi sensei?

Kumi sensei: como te va con tu proyecto.

En el momento hiroigi se puso a pensar y entre sí mismo.

Hiroigi: (pensando) oh... Dios, y ahora qué hago, que le digo, mi planta no ha progresado ¡qué digo, que digo!..

Hiroigi: sobre eso mi planta está creciendo fuerte y sana.

Kumi sensei: sabes, queda un mes de proceso y no me has dicho nada de tu planta, cuando me la traerás...?

Hiroigi: (rascando su cabeza) no se preocupe yo se la traigo, no se preocupe.

Kumi sensei: "eso espero"

El chico llegando a su casa, llega a su cuarto y se lanza a su cama se quede pensando en lo que dijo la maestra, tanto pensar se queda dormido.

Sonando el reloj 6:45pm hoara programada para échale un vistoso a la plata, el chico se levanta de su cama y se camina hasta la planta al fin llega se arrodilla y dice;

Hiroigi: ¿Por qué? Porque, por que no puedes salir de ese agujero"… Ya no puedo más que pasa contigo acaso so e sido amable?

El chico empezando a llorar y a perder las esperanzas el sí mismo se dice;

Tanto amor, palabras cursis para que! Para nada no debi confiar en nadie, confiar mis sentimientos.

=Gritando=

¡YA SAL DE ESE MALDITO AGUJERO DE UNA VEZ…!

De repente el suelo empieza a temblar y donde estaba enterrada la plata se agrieta y sale una gran vaina verde con grandes raíces. El joven cae de espalda al suelo y ve la enorme planta y dice;

Hiroigi: (asustado) "pero q…"

Una explosión sucede en uno de los tallo y riega una sustancia que donde toca florece. El chico asombrado con lo que ocurría, ve que el tallo se está abriendo y cuando ve de más cerca.

Ve que hay una especie de humana dentro, se asombra al ver eso y corre, pero la planta funciono como auto defensa y lo agarra por una de sus piernas y lo lanza contra el suelo.

El chico adolorido en el suelo, con los ojos casi cerrados y miranda borrosa ve que una chica desnuda acercándose a él le trataba de decir;

"=te encuentras bien, no te preocupes te llevare a un lugar seguro ="

El chico ya para desmayarse le dice esto;

Hiroigi: (adolorido) ¿quién eres tú, acaso eres un ángel?

======**Continuara**======


	2. lirio girl la chica extraña

Capítulo #2 "la chica misteriosa"

El mañana siguiente al sonar el reloj a las 7:30am, el chico despierta un poco aturdido de lo que le había pasado la noche anterior. Abre los ojos y nota que en su cama hay una flor, le parece extraño encontrar esto en su cama y aturdido piensa entre sí;

Hiroigi: (pensando) vaya, que me paso? no recuerdo nada pero que ángel tan lindo y precioso, es cierto! tipo de mujeres como esas solo en mis sueños.

Ya vasta, que estoy diciendo, eso es cursi!

El joven mirando en su mano la flor que estaba en su cama, la huele y duda un minuto y piensa instantáneamente que esa flor que estaba en su cama, era de su madre.

El de repente se acuerda que tiene que ir a clases y va a llegar tarde de nuevo. Corre hasta el baño y luego sale rápidamente y revisa su armario y de repente encuentra otra flor. De la misma manera que vuelve a dudar.

Se acuerda en la situación en que estaba y sale corriendo de su casa a la escuela. cuando llega a la institución se encuentra con saya y le relata lo que le había sucedido esa noche;

Saya: (saludando) oye hiroigi..?

Hiroigi: (sorprendido) ann! buenos días saya.

Saya; oye no te veo tan preocupado hoy, ¿te paso algo...?

Hiroigi: (sonriente) en realidad no es nada, gracias por preocuparte.

Saya: (pensativa) oye…! Sé que algo te sucedió. Eres una persona pensadora" ¡anda dímelo!

Hiroigi: bueno te diré, tuve un sueño extraño con una planta. Veras, yo estaba en el patio de mi casa y de repente salió del suelo un tipo de flor, y me tomaras por tonto, pero dentro de la flor avía una especie de súper humano.

Y luego amanecí con un terrible dolor de cabeza, pero esas son tonarías, eso solo se ve en algún anime.

La compañera escuchando lo que le decía el chico se imaginaba en si misma:

Saya: (pensando y entusiasmada) waooo...! Como quisiera ser el ángel de los sueños de hiroigi y así estar con él hasta en sus sueños.

Hiroigi: (dudoso) ¿te pasa algo saya?

Saya: no nada no te preocupes, solo son pensamientos de chicas.

Hiroigi: (preguntando) ¿pensamientos, de chicas...?

Saya: (sonrojada) olvidemos el tema rápido o llegaremos tarde ¡deprisa!

Entrando a la clase de física el chico está un poco distraído por su sueño extraño y mientras piensa mirando la ventana;

Hiroigi: (pensando y desanimado) ¡cielos! si eso fuera realidad yo me sentiría mucho mejor, pero fue un sueño y para que los sueños se hagan realidad! lo veo muy difícil.

Mientras el pasaba su tiempo pensando un profesor llega, gin tsukasaru él profesor de física explica una nueva la clase, diciendo a sus alumnos decía;

Gin senpai: (saludando) buenos días jóvenes! ya empezaron los exámenes finales, Como podrán ver mis exámenes son en pareja.

En el momento hiroigi se pone a pensar con quien va hacer el examen final, y se le ocurre una idea, de hacer el examen con su mejor amigo. Pero en el momento saya estaba pensando en lo mismo y hablando consigo misma y decía;

Saya: (emocionada) es la oportunidad perfecta! para estar con hiroigi a solas, perfecto solo tengo que decirle todo lo que siento por él. Qué bien ¡espera!, que dirá la gente de ti?

No me importa en amor todo se puede.

En el momento en que hiroigi iba a dirigirse a su mejor amigo saya aprovecha el momento y le jala el hombro y le dice;

Saya: preguntando) hey hiroigi kun! quieres hacer el examen conmigo? soy la chica más inteligente del salón, qué opinas?

Hiroigi: p...ero" ya yo!

Saya: (esperando) tu que dices..!

En el momento que saya le hace la propuesta a hiroigi su amigo voltea y le dice;

Hishashi: (disculpándose) lo siento amigo, pero si querías hacer el examen conmigo no ibas a poder, porque ya tengo con quien hacerlo, lo are con ziruyi, será en otra oportunidad.

Saya balbuceando entre sí misma se decía;

Saya: es el momento perfecto, tómalo o déjalo, no tendrás a donde ir, soy la más inteligente quien no pasaría un examen conmigo. Ven a mis brazos hiroigi kun.

Saya: y entonces! ¿Tú Qué dices, puedes?

Hiroigi: (sin escapatoria) bueno está bien, lo are contigo.

La chica en su mente pensaba cosas buenas y se sentía muy feliz y en su mente pasaba nota de su plan en proceso;

Saya: paso numero #1 (enamorar a Hiroigi).

Esta vez no fallare.

Horas después.

En camino a casa el chico todavía pensaba en su sueño detenidamente y entonces una vos lo despierta, se trataba de su amigo:

Hishashi: (gritando) hiroigi san. ¡Espera!

Hiroigi: ¿pasa algo hishashi...?

Hishashi: (sonriente) me dijeron que estas en el examen con la chica más inteligente del salón. Vaya que esta chica te cayó bien. ¡No! En verdad amigo, ese examen está más que pasado,

¡Amigo que suerte la tuya!

Hiroigi: (rascando su cabeza) que inoportuno eres.

Hishashi: (molestando a su amigo) me parece que esta chica siente algo por ti.

Hiroigi: (sorprendido) ¿qué estás diciendo? tonto no es cierto! ella me escogió por pura casualidad y nada más.

Hishashi: si en realidad fuera por casualidad, no te hubiera insistido tanto. ¡no!

Hiroigi: (enojado) ¡cállate!

Hishashi: (alegre) ha, ha, ha solo decía no te molestes.

Los jóvenes amigos se dirigían a sus casas, vecinos de calle. Mientras que ellos conversaban saya estaba espiándolos detrás de un árbol, escondida de manera silencia y balbuceando entre sí misma y en silencio decía;

Saya; "algún día serás mío takamoto".

El chico llegando a su casa y tira su morral en un sillón más cercano y se dirige a la cocina y

Consigue a su madre llorando recostada a la mesa y le dice a hiroigi;

Mitsuki: (llorando) esto es malo, muy malo..!

La madre abrasa a su hijo con fuerza y le explica la situación.

Hiroigi: ¿te pasa algo mama?" ¿Estás bien...?

Mitsuki: tenemos un problema, que las cuentas de luz y de agua son muy altas, y no tenemos

Dinero para pagarlas, si seguimos hacia la renta de la casa, también será lo mismo y nos quedaremos en la ¡calle!

Hiroigi: (preocupado) mama, no entiendo, ¿a qué quieres llegar?

Mitsuki: (secando sus lágrimas) en el trabajo me dijeron que no producía mas para la empresa me despedían. Solo soy una madre soltera, ¡Que puedo hacer!

El chico escuchado lo que su madre decía la abraza fuerte y le dice;

Hiroigi: no te preocupes más mama, yo encontrare la manera de conseguir dinero.

Mitsuki: (preocupada) ¡estás loco! tú eres un niño y eres menor de edad no puedes hacer negocios así tan fácil.

Hiroigi: ya no soy un niño, tengo 17 ahora las cosas cambiaron. Como papa se fue de casa yo tomare su cargo, yo seres el hombre de la casa ahora.

La madre escucha lo que su hijo decía y se aparta de él y luego le pega una bofetada y le dice;

Mitsuki: (enojada) ¡no digas eso de nuevo!

El joven al ver que su mama le pega, la mira a los ojos con cara furiosa y se voltea y corre hasta su

Cuarto y se encierra. Con su cara bofetada se lanza en su cama y escucha un ruido extraño cuando toca su cama detenidamente una y otra vez siente algo esponjoso.

Aahaa! Aahhaa! Aahhaa..!

Él se asombra y levanta la sabana de su cama y se consigue con una mujer completamente desnuda,

Con el pelo teñido, piel blanca y suave como la nieve y hermosos y brillantes ojos verdes manzana.

El chico se tira al suelo diciéndose;

Hiroigi: (asustado) No es cierto! no puede estar pasando, no es cierto, tu no existes.

"solo es un sueño, eres el ángel de anoche, salió del tallo extraño. No .no. no. tu eres proyecto de mi

Imaginación... "si eso es" cuando cuente tres ya no estarás hay.

La chica desnuda se acerca a él y le dice;

"no te asustes, no pasa nada"...

Hiroigi: (súper asustado) ¿Qué? También hablas?

El chico sangrado por la nariz de pena mí que la chica y nueva mente se asusta;

Hiroigi: (gritando) ¡estas desnuda!

Ella al verse desnuda se cubre con la sabana de la cama y le dice;

La chica extraña: Eres el chico de anoche, cuando te desmayaste yo te traje aquí. Tus heridas eren muy grandes y yo las sane.

Hiroigi: (tapando su nariz) ¿Qué tu qué? una especie de mutación, un súper humano o algo por el estilo.

"¡soy tu creación!" por eso estoy aquí para expresarte mi amor como tu conmigo.

Hiroigi: (levantándose del suelo) que yo que? Me estoy volviendo loco, dejare de ver anime por un tiempo..!

La chica entraña; joven amo se encuentra bien..?

¡Mira! Tu cara esta golpeado, déjame ayudarte.

Ella acercándose a él joven se caen al suelo y ella lo besa en donde su madre el golpeo, en el cachete y las heridas rápidamente sanaron.

Hiroigi: (sorprendido) que rayos fue eso! ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

La chica extraña; (sonriente) Solo lo hago por instinto.

El chico después de unos minutos de pensar se dirige a la chica y le dice;

Hiroigi: (cruzado de brazos) sé que todo esto es un sueño y que nada de esto es real pero, solo te conozco yo, tú te quedaras conmigo, pero si mi mama se entera, no sé qué aria pero, te quedara en mi cuarto pero si hacer ruido.

El joven sin creerlo revisa su armario para pasarle algo de ropa a la chica extraña, y luego dice;

Hiroigi: (revisando) veamos, que tengo aquí, ya lo tengo ten.

Ponte esta te sirviera.

La joven terminándose de vestir se le lanza por la espalda y lo abrasa y le dice;

La chica extraña: (feliz) Tú te encargaras de mí ¡no! Tú me tetras con mucho amor y fe como lo hiciste todo este tiempo, con amor y fe ¡no! joven amo?

Hiroigi: sí... "con amor y fe".

El joven se quedó pensando un momento y se Asia esta pregunta;

Hiroigi: (pensando) si esto es un sueño, es el mejor sueño que he tenido y así que no despertare de este paraíso por lo que más quiera.

"es el ángel de mi dueños"

Luego que la noche cayó a su fin, el chico le dice a la joven que tiene que pasar la noche en su cuarto, qué ella dormiría en su cama y el en su sofá de cuarto, pero ya cuando iban a dormir la chica le dice;

La chica: (preguntado) ¡Sabes!, no tengo nombre..!

El chico le contesta mirando el jardín de su madre, viendo las flores y el viento resoplando le dice;

Hiroigi: te llamaras "lirio"

Lirio: "me gusta ese nombre"...!

Lirio: ¡sabes!, no me gusta dormir sola, me acompañarías esta noche...?

Hiroigi se puso a pensar que esta sería una locura porque si su madre lo veía con una mujer en su cama la mataría de un infarto pero, como él pensaba que todo este era un sueño no le importó entonces el chico apenado se acuesta en su cama tratando de no tocarla, de repente la chica ase contacto con el cuerpo del chico y le dice;

Lirio: abrásame fuerte, dame todo ese amor como todas las noches anteriores, estoy feliz de estar con una persona como tu...

Él se puso a pensar y dijo entre sí;

Hiroigi: (llorando abrazado al chica) si esto fuera verdad no te soltaría por nada del mundo, porque que serias la mujer de mi vida, pero qué más puedo hacer, solo eres un sueño.

El chico llorando inocentemente, con todo su amor abrasa la chica, esta sería su noche más feliz del

Chico, **"inolvidable"**.


	3. capitulo 3 centro comercial

Capítulo #3 "centro comercial"

La madrugada se tornaba a la mañana y el chico despertaba, con los ojos cerrados y un poco desmotivado recordaba aquel sueño tan emocionante que había tenido esa noche, esperando a que el reloj de su cuarto sonara a la 7:35 am, se da cuenta que algo salto en sima de él, sorprendido y asustado termina del despertar y abre sus ojos;

Lirio: (dando los buenos días) ¡a despertar dormilón!

El chico al darse cuenta que lo que está viendo no es una imaginación, rápidamente salta hasta ella y la abraza;

Hiroigi: (contento) así que no eres un sueño.

Lirio: (preguntando) amo! Sucede algo?

Hiroigi: buenos días lirio.

Después la chica todavía encima de él, le sigue diciendo;

Lirio; "vamos", "vamos" ¡vamos, a despertar.

Hiroigi: ¿Por qué? Si todavía son las 5 de la mañana...!

Lirio: (entusiasmada) tenemos que saludar al sol, como todos los días. Vamos caminemos hasta tu ventana "vamos", "vamos" levantarte dormilón.

Ellos se caminaron hasta la terraza del cuarto de él joven a ver la apuesta del sol, la chica dice;

Lirio: (animada) no es genial...? Hay viene míralo.

El sol venia alumbrando las casas y un jardín cercano que tenía girasoles, las flores también estaban Esperando el sol. La chica extendiendo sus brazos, estaba esperando el sol como una flor de loto, Haciendo que su piel brillara con el sol.

El chico al ver la joven tan emocionada, dando un respiro fuerte. En el momento el joven pensaba;

Hiroigi: (pensamiento) que linda, es muy hermosa, verdaderamente es hermosa.

La chica terminando lo que estaba haciendo, ellos establecen una conversación;

Hiroigi: ¿por qué haces eso?

Lirio: veras, mi cuerpo actúa como un panel solar, atrapando los rayos solares, como una flor, captando la energía de la mañana, para tener energía todo el día.

Hiroigi: y además de eso, ¿Qué otras cosa sabes hacer...?

Lirio: me puedo transformas en un objeto, como una planta, una linda flor o solo una bellota, pero lo de transformarme en una bellota, eso está en proceso. Pero también puedo darle vida a las cosa como

"mmm... esa flor del jardín de tu mama, "mira...

La joven apuntando con su dedo la flor marchita, la volvió a la vida con solo apuntarla.

Y le seguía diciendo;

Lirio: también puedo cambiar de apariencia humana, como eso...!

Ella estaba apuntando a un calendario que tenía el chico tras su puerta de "play boy", chica de verano "2015".

La chica transformándose en la chica del verano, el joven sorprendido y con la nariz sangrado de la vergüenza al ver la chica de esa manera, le dice;

Hiroigi: (avergonzado) "n...no agás eso, o alguien te podrá ver desnuda.

Lirio: ¿qué sucede amo?, solo me estás viendo tú...

Hiroigi: (tapando su nariz) pero estas cerca de la ventana.

De repente lirio distrae su mirada hacia fuera y se da cuenta que algunas personas la están observando;

Lirio: (gritando) kiaaa….!

El chico entre sí mismo se decía;

Hiroigi: y ahora qué hago con esta chica, solo mírala ella es muy "cool" pelo teñido como el de un ángel, ojos verdes y hermosos de color de una manzana verde.

"uuuurrr... es perfecta"

Luego de pasar un momento vergonzoso, la chica nota que su amo aún seguía en el suelo, tirándose al suelo gatea hasta él y acercándose a su cara le dice;

Lirio: "tus cachetes...! Estas rojos, ¿te los has golpeados?

Hiroigi: (nervioso) no, no... Que dices? nada que ver solo estaba pensando algo bueno no te preocupes.

Lirio: eso me gusta, que tu estés feliz, porque si tu estas feliz, yo también ¡no! "Amo".

Hiroigi: (rascado su cabeza, sonriente) Quee...! no me digas amo, solo dime hiroigi.

Lirio: pero tú eres mi creador, es mi manera de expresártelo, es con respeto...!

Hiroigi: no, no, no, no lo digas. Eso solo llámame por mi nombre "si", eso de amo se escucha muy fuerte, solo hablemos como amigos...

La chica lo abraza muy cerca y lo mira a la cara diciéndole;

Lirio: (motivada) sí, sí. Si seremos los mejores amigos, ¡no! "Hiroigi kun"

Hiroigi: (tocando la cabeza de la chica) si, los mejores amigos.

La chica cerca de él y mirándolo a los ojos le dice inocentemente;

Lirio: (hipnotizada) ese olor...?, que sale de tu boca, es agradable, no me puedo resistir.

Hiroihi: (sonriente) que! Lo ciento, es que no me cepillado los dientes.

La joven muy hipnotizada por el olor, lo besa en el momento el chico un poco consiente de lo está pasando, piensa;

Hiroigi: qué es esto...? Una pesadilla. Que está haciendo esta chica, me quiere volver loca, "espera" me estoy quedando sin respiración "Que es, esto, "AYUDENMEEE...!

Lirio en un momento se separa de joven y le dice;

Lirio: (satisfecha) lo ciento, yo no quise hacerlo!

El joven con la poca respiración que le quedaba le dice;

Hiroigi: y eso, ¿Qué fue?

Lirio: veras yo todavía sigo siendo mita planta, yo respiro lo que tu produce, como el ciclo de las plantas.

Hiroigi: ¿y cómo sabes todo eso...?

Lirio: tú mientras estaba fuera de casa, por curiosidad revise tú cuarto, y en tu biblioteca encontré un libro llamado "ciencias de la plantas" y lo ley, por eso es que se estas cosas.

Hiroigi: (pensando) "Queee...? Es la chica perfecta, además de linda inteligente...

..."ES PERFECTA"...

Lirio: ¿te pasa algo Hiroigi kun?

Hiroigi: no nada dejemos esta conversación para otro día, y vamos a conseguirte algo de ropa decente para una dama.

El chico revisa sus ahorros que tenía guardados para cuando cumplir los 18, comprar una motocicleta,sacar licencia.

Los chico se encuentran es el cuarto, cuando de repente la mama del chico entra a su cuarto sin tocar la puerta, la joven llamada lirio, rápidamente se trasforma en una planta, por rapidez en una flor.

La mama del joven le pregunta:

Mitsuki: ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo amaneciste?

Hiroigi al ver la rapidez de esta chica al transformase en flor, se asombra y luego le contesta a su madre;

Hiroigi: (distraído) annn" si bien, estoy bien mama.

Mitsuki: sabes...! Por lo que paso ayer, no te enfades conmigo "si" solo fue un ataque de emociones, perdona a tu madre, por favor.

Hiroigi: (sonrojado) si mama, yo te perdono, sabes que tú eres lo único que tengo en esta vida, no te preocupes por mí, yo también soy humano y reconocer mis errores.

Mitsuki: bueno, y que tienes pensado hacer hoy...? Ir a casa de tu mejor amigo!.

Hiroigi: "no" solo voy al centro comercial a ver unas cosas.

Mitsuki: (dudosa) ¿al centro comercial...?

Hiroigi: si mama, luego te explico.

La madre saliendo del cuarto el chico se dirige a la joven lirio y le dije;

Hiroigi: bueno" ya que mi mama se fue, tenemos que ir al centro comercial a comprarte al de ropa. Puedes transformarte en una planta o algo así, porque tienes que venir conmigo.

Lirio: claro.

La chica rápidamente se trasforma en una flor, el chico encaminándose al centro comercial el chicopensaba;

Hiroigi: (apenado) vaya...! Quién lo diría, Hiroigi el chico más serio del salón, está en esta situación, comprando ropa de chica y con una flor en su camisa, "haa... que gay!

El chico pasando un poco de vergüenza, pero también pasando buenos momentos.

El chico después de comprar algo de vestir a la chica, busco un lugar donde la chica se pudiera cambiar de ropa." un Baño del centro comercial"

Luego de 15 minutos, la chica sale del baño, sale vestida y le pregunta;

Lirio: ¿me veo rara? ¡Verdad!.

Hiroigi: (enamorado) que... "te ver ves genial" "digo" te ves bien...

Lirio: (abraza al chico) bueno.. Si me veo bien, es por ti ¡no! Gracias.

Hiroigi: no tienes que agradecerme, vamos sigamos vamos al cine...

El chico pensaba;

Hiroigi: (pensando) parece un sueño, caminando por el centro comercial con una chica linda, para otra persona otaku esto sería un sueño.!

Los chicos estaban caminando por el centro comercial mirando vitrinas, parecían dos enamorados, agarrados de la mano y el joven por curiosidad le pregunta;

Hiroigi: ¿tú me dejarías?

Lirio: (motivada) que..? tú estás loco! Yo solo tengo ojo para Hiroigi, Hiroigi es mi amo y jamás le dejare...

Porque, porque, "yo le amo" demasiado..!

El chico con una sonrisa inocente le dice;

Hiroigi: yo también estoy alegre de estar con una persona como tú, ¡lirio! Apurémonos a ir al cine si no encontraremos entradas.

Los chicos estaban en la sala cinematográfica y se sentaron juntos viendo una película de terror, y hay sucedió lo que tenía que pasar en un anime romántico, escenas amorosas...

El joven tan enamorado en ese momento, se dice en sí mismo;

Hiroigi: (feliz) hoy es mi día!


End file.
